It is highly desirable for tires to exhibit good traction characteristics on both dry and wet surfaces. However, it has traditionally been very difficult to improve the traction characteristics of a tire without compromising its rolling resistance and tread wear. Low rolling resistance is important because good fuel economy is virtually always an important consideration. Good tread wear is also an important consideration because it is generally the most important factor which determines the life of the tire.
The traction, tread wear and rolling resistance of a tire is dependent to a large extent on the dynamic viscoelastic properties of the elastomers utilized in making the tire tread. In order to reduce the rolling resistance of a tire, rubbers having a high rebound have traditionally been utilized in making the tire's tread. On the other hand, in order to increase the wet skid resistance of a tire, rubbers which undergo a large energy loss have generally been utilized in the tire's tread. In order to balance these two viscoelastically inconsistent properties, mixtures of various types of synthetic and natural rubber are normally utilized in tire treads. For instance, various mixtures of styrene-butadiene rubber and polybutadiene rubber are commonly used as a rubber material for automobile tire treads. However, such blends are not totally satisfactory for all purposes.
Rubbers having intermediate glass transition temperatures (-70.degree. C. to -40.degree. C.) compromise rolling resistance and treadwear without significantly increasing traction characteristics. For this reason, blends of rubbers having low glass transition temperatures and rubbers having high glass transition temperatures are frequently utilized to attain improved traction characteristics without significantly compromising rolling resistance or treadwear. However, such blends of rubbers having low glass transition temperatures and rubbers having high glass transition temperatures exhibit poor processability. This major disadvantage associated with such blends has greatly hampered their utilization in making tire tread compounds.
Tin-coupled polymers are known to provide desirable properties, such as improved treadwear and reduced rolling resistance, when used in tire tread rubbers. Such tin-coupled rubbery polymers are typically made by coupling the rubbery polymer with a tin coupling agent at or near the end of the polymerization used in synthesizing the rubbery polymer. In the coupling process, live polymer chain ends react with the tin coupling agent thereby coupling the polymer. For instance, up to four live chain ends can react with tin tetrahalides, such as tin tetrachloride, thereby coupling the polymer chains together.